Give Me Thirty Minutes
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: Is our love worth it? Can a love like ours really survive? I love you with all my heart, but maybe that's just a mistake? I only have thirty minutes to decide, Rin. Please help me. Yuri oneshot, LilyxRin


**Author's Note: This is a songfic for a non-Vocaloid song called 30 Minutes by t.A.T.u, which I do not own.**

Give Me Thirty Minutes

_Thirty minutes, a blink of an eye  
><em>_Thirty minutes to alter our lives  
><em>_Thirty minutes to make up my mind  
><em>_Thirty minutes to finally decide  
><em>_Thirty minutes to whisper your name  
><em>_Thirty minutes to shoulder the blame  
><em>_Thirty minutes of bliss, thirty lies  
><em>_Thirty minutes to finally decide  
><em>_-30 Minutes by t.A.T.u._

Lily let out a cry of pain as her father shoved her into her room, sending her crashing into a bookshelf. A decorative glass rabbit sitting on the bookshelf fell to the ground and shattered into minuscule pieces. A couple books teetered threateningly on the edge of the shelf, hovering over Lily's head in contemplation. The girl cringed as she drew herself up, staring at her father bravely, the image of a yellow-haired girl in her mind giving her courage.

"Fine," he snapped. "I'll give you half an hour to think about it, and if you don't make the right choice, you'll be out of our lives forever."

"You can't be serious!" cried Lily angrily, though she was too scared to dare a step toward her father. "You can't really ask me to leave her!"

"Well I am," her father replied harshly. "So decide." Then, the door slammed shut, and Lily was left on her own.

She wanted to cry, but she couldn't waste the time that would take. Thirty minutes was such a short amount of time, shorter than a blink of an eye in the expanse of her life. Instead, she picked up a piece of the shattered rabbit and shuffled through her drawers for glue. It must have taken at least one minute for her to find it. She took up a piece that, miraculously, was the perfect match, and glued it together with the piece she held.

"_Who are you?" the little yellow-haired girl with a large white bow on her head wondered._

"_My name's Lily," the older girl replied, staring at the smaller girl carefully._

"_Why are all alone?" the yellow-haired girl questioned, her innocent blue eyes staring up at Lily curiously._

"_No one wanted to sit with me," Lily said coolly, acting as though it didn't bother her. _

_The yellow-haired girl looked at her sadly. Unlike the rest of the world, she wasn't fooled. She took Lily into a hug, startling the older girl, who'd never had more contact than briefly bumping into people while walking. The yellow-haired girl's voice was muffled by Lily's hair as she spoke again._

"_Poor Lily. I'll sit with you."_

"_You don't have to," Lily insisted._

"_I want to," the yellow-haired girl insisted. "I'll be your friend from now on, okay?"_

_Lily, tentatively, wrapped her arms around the yellow-haired girl and closed her eyes, a gentle smile on her face. "Okay."_

Thirty minutes. One passed, two passed, three passed. Five hunks of the rabbit had glued together, making its two hind legs. Lily fought back the forming tears. She had twenty seven minutes left to decide, decide what that girl meant to her. Twenty minutes to decide how important she was.

"_You!" Lily called as she caught sight of a yellow head with a white bow on top bobbing in the crowd across the street as tons of people bustled by. She stared at the large bow desperately as it continued on, not having heard her. She called again, but she still went unnoticed. People passing by glared at her. She was causing traffic. But she ignored them all and pushed through the bustling crowd, keeping the white bow in her sight the entire time. "You!"_

_This time, the yellow head stopped and looked around. She called again, and the blue eyes locked on hers. Then, the smaller girl laughed and pushed through the crowd. Lily drew her up into a hug, taking her tightly against her chest and lifting the girl's feet off the ground._

"_Hiya, Lily," said the yellow-haired girl. "How've you been?"_

"_That doesn't matter!" exclaimed Lily, unable to control herself. "Where have you been?"_

_The yellow-haired girl tilted her head to the side. "Around."_

"_I thought you said you'd sit with me from now on." Lily mumbled this as she turned her face away, embarrassed at her own childishness._

"_I did," the yellow-haired girl agreed._

"_Then where have you been?"_

_The yellow-haired girl smiled. "I was waiting to see if you'd come for me."_

_Lily's eyes sparked angrily, but it was weakened by her joy at finding the girl. "You idiot. I've been looking everywhere for you, but it's not easy looking for someone who never even told me her name."_

"_Rin," the girl replied. "My name is Rin."_

Lily's vision blurred, swarming in the water pooling in her sapphire eyes. Angrily, she whispered, "Rin, you idiot."

Blood pooled on Lily's finger as another broken piece of the glass rabbit cut her skin. She wiped the blood on her shirt as she glued pieces of the little rabbit's body together. She wiped her eyes of her arm and continued her work.

"Rin," she murmured.

"_Lily, don't cry," Rin begged, offering Lily a smile as she stroked the girl's back. Lily sobbed into Rin's shoulder as the girl took her into her arms. "Don't cry. I'm right here, okay?"_

"_But how long can you stay here?" Lily questioned. "You'll have to leave eventually, right?"_

"_I'll stay until you tell me to go," Rin swore. "I won't ever leave your side, not until you ask me to, okay?"_

"_But my parents . . . ," Lily hiccupped._

"_They don't matter," Rin insisted. "I'm here for you, okay? No matter what."_

It would have been so much easier if they'd never met.

Lily stuck another piece together. It would be better if they'd never met. If Lily asked her, Rin would make it so. She'd treat Lily as no one more than a stranger on the street if they ever met again. She'd do anything Lily ever asked of her, and she'd do it with that lovely smile of hers, no matter how badly it hurt her on the inside.

And that only made it harder for Lily.

"_You see, Lily?" Rin said as they stared at the cloudy sky above them. "When you cry, you make the sky cry, too, so you should smile."_

_A drop of rain hit Rin on the face, but she did nothing more than smile at Lily, whose tear-filled eyes stared back at her, soaking up every comforting word Rin would offer._

"_You're happy when we're together, right?"_

_Lily nodded._

"_Then you should smile, right? Because we smile when we're happy."_

_At Rin's sincere face, Lily couldn't help but smile in return. Rin's smile brightened, and she hugged Lily tightly._

Nineteen minutes left. Lily stared at the partially-completed rabbit. Could she live without Rin? Rin was the only good thing in her life. But Rin had nothing. If Lily were to be with Rin, then she would have nothing. Right now, her life was comfortable. Life was simpler, easier, without Rin. Things had become unclear after Rin had come along. Maybe she should go back to being without Rin.

_When they first kissed, Lily felt perfect, complete. She buried all concerns and thought only of Rin, melting into the other girl. The tears that had been on her face fell into the kiss, reminding her of her sorrows, but, in this moment, they seemed so little, so inconsequential. Why could anything be that important when she had Rin?_

_Rin pulled away, breathing heavily, her hand gently pushing Lily away. She'd stared at Lily, her eyes wondering if it was alright. Lily nodded in response, and Rin wrapped her arms around her and came closer and closer with every breath._

Rin was perfect, perfect. She was everything that was good in this world. She deserved something better than Lily. Lily was screwed up, broken, shattered, wasted, useless. She had always been unwanted, unneeded, the way she was meant to be.

Then Rin had come to her, and she'd made her feel important. What a mistake that had been. They should have never even met.

_As Lily had cried, Rin had whispered soothing words, stroking the wounds purpling Lily's skin. She'd offered all the comfort she could, but, each time she moved, Lily cringed, fearing that the hand might turn against her. Rin's sadness had shown, but she'd done her best to smile all the same, promising to protect Lily better next time, apologizing for not having saved her from this._

A love like theirs could never succeed. A love like theirs would have them hated, ridiculed, thrown out of anywhere they went. And what if Lily gave up everything and then lost Rin? If Rin became her everything, could she ever survive, knowing that she'd lost her?

"_Should I run away?" Lily whispered quietly in the darkness. It was late at night, and she wasn't sure if the girl lying beside her was even awake._

"_If you want to," Rin replied gently. She was quiet for a moment. "I'd go with you."_

_Lily went silent for another moment, listening to Rin breathing beside her. "We could run away together."_

"_We could," Rin agreed. "I'd do anything for you, Lily. I love you."_

"_I love you too," Lily murmured. "But I don't want to be with you if we have to hide all the time."_

"_We don't have to hide," Rin told her._

"_Society doesn't like people like us."_

"_I don't care what society thinks."_

"_But my parents do."_

"_That's why we run away."_

_Everything was silent for the longest time. Then, Lily said, "Okay. I'll pack my stuff tomorrow, and I'll come back here tomorrow night, and we'll run away together."_

The rabbit was missing nothing but its head. Lily stared at her clock. Only five minutes left. She stuck on the base of the rabbit's head and whispered, "I love you so much, Rin."

The piece stuck on, and she connected another piece. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't supposed to be caught. I'm so sorry."

Tick tock tick tock tick tock.

"I'm so sorry, Rin," Lily murmured, looking at the two minutes remaining. "We were supposed to be together forever. You were the only one who ever treated me like a human." Her tears finally overflowed. "Everybody else sees me as an object, a pawn in their games."

Lily glued the last piece on, a glass ear, and then turned the rabbit toward her. She smiled at it sadly. "You deserved better than a lowly pawn, who isn't even brave enough to defy its king and queen for the one it loves."

As the door opened, Lily, her hands covered in blood and the glass rabbit cradled in her hands, looked up from where she sat on her knees.

"Thirty minutes are up," her father informed her. "Give me your choice."

Lily stared at the little rabbit cradled in her hand, who always offered her such a kind smile, who treated her like the most important person in the world, who she valued above all else, who she loved with all her heart.

"I'm sorry, Rin," she murmured to it. Then, she turned and smiled sadly at the yellow-haired girl with a large white bow on her head who stood in the doorway. "We can't go together."

Rin smiled kindly at her, agony in her blue eyes. "I understand, Lily. I love you."

Lily turned her head away, refusing to offer a reply. She bit down hard on her tongue to stop the words from escaping as tears rushed down her face. The glass rabbit dropped from her hand as she glanced back for once last look at Rin before she whipped around wildly, her eys widening. Time slowed around her as the torn apart rabbit clattered back down to the floor and broken into tinier pieces, crumbling into a state of disrepair. And, before her eyes, the smaller girl's life ceased in punishment for the crime of loving another woman.

**Author's Note: Dark and depressing enough for you, AnimeCatMew? :P**

**Homophobia is wrong. Even my spellcheck agrees. Homophobia is underlined in red because it should not exist. Love is beautiful, no matter what.**

**Seriousness aside, I'm making fics of Rin paired with almost every Vocaloid, so this was RinxLily/LilyxRin! So, I hoped you liked this story. Please review!**


End file.
